Gotta Keep Your Head Up
by Jaywing25
Summary: Violet is an orphan girl whose entire life has been shelterted behind the walls of her German neighborhood. Spot is the leader of the notorious Brooklyn Newies . Has fate made a colossal mistake bringing this two very different beings together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up like I did every day starting the morning like every other lonely orphan girl in New york city but today was different I wasn't the shy girl that worked at the bakery around the corner, Today I wasn't that girl anymore this time I'd be the loud girl that sells papes around the corner.

I pulled my new Newsie hat over my brown hair to try to hide the fact that I was a girl. I wasn't sure if it would actually work but I could give it a shot couldn't I. I slowly made my way out of the little crookin a alley way I liked to call "home"and headed toward the distribution center in the heart of Brooklyn.

The streets were already bustling and hustling by the time I came out of my hiding hole. I stuck my hands in my pockets to keep my money safe from the wandering hands of pickpockets, the sun was bright but there was a cool breeze blowing through preventing the heat of the blazing sun to have any effect on me. I took a deep breath. I was reaching the distribution center quicker then I thought I would. I had this silly notion that maybe if I took my time getting there the Brooklyn newsboys would be gone, but I knew as soon as I heard wild screeches and screams that I was in for it.

I entered the gates I got a few glances but nothing more, that is until a voice rang out.

"Who you'se, fella" I looked behind me. Dread clawing at the bottom of my belly.

" None of your business" I mutter, in a low guy voice .

"Well actually it is if your going to sell in my toirf._ Doll_ " A boy said . I looked up and met the eyes of my tormentor. My breath caught in my throat, he was a inch taller than me and I was pretty tall,he had Blue-Gray eyes that seemed to mock me, he was well built. I already hated him.

" Last time I checked I wasn't a doll " I said , turning around I was ready to leave maybe it wasn't to late to return to my job at the bakery. Then the worst happened the filthy snake lurched me to face him and threw my hat of my head letting by brown braid to fall on my left shoulder he smirked at me. I lunged for my hat and placed it back on my head hiding my hair. The filthy rat chuckled .

" Names Spot Conlon, "King of Brooklyn " and I believe this is your lucky day" He said , dipping his hat. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. It was now official bakery here I come.

" Wheres you'se going I ain't finished with you'se yet" I speed up I'm not taking crap from no one. I was almost out the gate when I was stopped by to buff looking guys standing in the gateway. I sighed and turned around just to bump into a hard well built chest I look up. Great its the so called "King of Brooklyn". He grinned at me,

"Now if you'se be so kind to tell your goons to move out of the way I'd appreciate it" I said through gritted teeth .

" ah well a favoir for a favoir,you tell me your name I let you buy some papes you sell with me for the day and you leave unscathed, how'se that for a deal " Spot said. Either this guy thought I was stupid or to scared to think. I was about to blow him off when an idea sparked in my head. It was obvious this guy wanted to take advantage of me so I' d give him a spoon of his on medicine.

" My name is Violet and since it looks like theirs no other way out I have to agree." I said .

"Good, you'se a smart goil, now follow me doll you'se my new favorite" Spot said, and made his way toward the front of the line, I followed close behind still unsure of my surroundings, the only thing keeping me from trying to squeeze my way through Spots goons was the fact that I had just tricked the what seemed to be leader of the Brooklyn Newsies and it was easier then stealing candy from a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was time to put my plan into action.

"So,Spot what's the trick to being a Newsie?" I said, My plan was simple. Leak the information out of leader boy and head into one of the other boroughs to sell their.( At the time I was naïve about the strings of newsboy) . I waited patiently for him to answer, he smirked at me.

"Well,_ doll_ its not really about the facts on the papes its more about the gossip that surrounds aroind it, All you have to do is bend the troith a bit and you'se be alright" Spot said.

"So basically you have to lie to sell" I said, folding my arms over my chest, the papes hanging on my right hand.

"No, -he said with emphasis - its more like making additional changes to the headlines, anyways newsies sell papes not headlines" I rolled my eyes at him. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

" like I said lying " I retorted

It was Spot's turn to roll his eyes.

"Look, If you'se want to have something in you'se belly by the end of the day I suggest you stoirt selling those papes " he said shoving me forward. I looked at the headline, it read _Fire at home near factory, two dead _. I opened my mouth, here goes nothing.

"Fire at factory, tragic deaths, Police believe it was Arson"

A young man with money came over to me and asked for one. I smiled and handed it to him took my money. Time to lose Mr. Brooklyn.

I slowly moved away from Spot, looking back and smiling at him every time I sold a pape, he seemed happy enough. It was time to ditch the egotistical jerk.

I moved cautiously out of the square we had been selling in. Once I was out I headed for my things then towards Queens never to look back.

* * *

Queens was like paradise after spending five months in Brooklyn, I came from the Bronx, that is before Ma and Pa bit the dust, The wound was still fresh in my heart but I had learned how not to cry every time a smell or an image brought back memories of the times when I could actually consider myself happy, but enough about sad memories.

Queens was my new home, Their leader was A nice caring girl who led her troops with justice and equality unlike a certain egotistical, stuck up , handsome ,jerk of a leader, Spot was finally out of the picture no need to bring him back in. Calico had led me to the girls bunk room at the lodge house, it was nicer than anything I had seen in ages, to start with it was actually clean and smelled nice, Calico had said to choose any bunk that seemed to be unhabited there was just one issue the room was clean and shiny which was way more than I expected from a newsie lodging house, but so far the day had proved that my knowledge about newsies wasn't as good as I thought it be, anyways back to the problem , I wasn't sure which one was being used and which one wasn't they all looked the same, I stood there besides Calico shufling my feet.

" The one in the corner is spare, Breakfest is handed out by a charity group and we dont eat 'till dinner here at the lodging house you know unless you have extra money which is rare in these parts" Calico said with a chuckle, I sighed in relief, nodded at Calico and made my way to the empty Bunk and sat down, I bounced a little in my place, I ran my hand over the covers they were soft and made out of cotton, that was quite an improvement.

" Like it- I nodded- good, the wash room is just across the hall, No ofense but you need it " Calico said, she was about to leave when I called out the most embarising thing I have ever said, I felt like a beggar as soon as the words left my mouth.

" What if Calico for some odd reason the clothes on my back were the only ones I had "

Calico looked at me and smiled, SHE ACTUALLY SMILED, I THOUGT SHE WAS GOING TO KICK ME OUT, Calico grabbed my arm pulled me up, still smiling.

" Perfect, I've waiting for an oportunity like this Chesire-the awesome leader who took me in- always turns me down and the other girls are always to tired" Calico said, nearly ripping my arm out of its joint and leading me across the hall to the bath room, I was uncertain of what type of "oportunity" Calico was talking about, but I finally had a warm place to sleep in, I knew where to get food, and I could actually bathe I was not ruining an oportunity like this. Calico pumped some warm water into a wooden tub poored something that smelled nice in it then turned towards me.

"Okey, dont make fun of me but I have always had this dream in which I wuld have a place like a barbor shop but for girls, and I like if you would help me out to at least make it a little bit real for me, I know its dumb but I'd be really nice if you say yes I dont know if you've noticed but I'm not the favorite among the girls, thats probabely why they stick the new ones with me, its not like we dont like you its just alot of hard work " Calico rambled with a nervous smile. Like I had said earlier sleep and food not messing it up.

" Sure why not, its not like its going to hurt anyone" I said, At the time it seemed like a great Idea but once Calico told me to get in the tub while she looked away my middle sized enthusiamsem slowly turned in a curisos nagging at my head. I wasn't to much of a girly -girl but I couldn't say I wasn't enjoing this so called "Make-over" (I didn't come up with the name Calico did). When Calico was finished with the first stage, she explained that there was atleast three stages the first one was the "dirt remover " as she called the second one "the hair renovation" and last but nat least "Before and after" I wasn't actually sure what it was but I knew that My dog days had just begun.

* * *

That same night the snores of the girls around me were in some odd way comferting my mixed up sold, mabey just maybe I had a family again.

I woke the next morning the buzzing of the girls around me shaking me out of my slumber, I stood up, I didn't think I needed to take another bath just yet Calico had taken care of that. My big bouncy curls where all over the place clouding up my vision, I slid them back , I walked to the front side of the bed got on my knees pulled out my satchel which had some of my own possesions and the new closthes Calico had gotten for me, I picked out one of the brown pants and a blue shirt that matched my eyes, I made my way through the croud of girls which where all over the place to the bathroom once I finally got there I shut my self in a stall and started to change out of the slip I had borrowed from Calico. When I finished I took out a blue ribbon that for once was mine and put my mess of a hair into a pony tail some of the strands coming loose, I walked back tou the room took out my brown newsie hat placed it in my head grabbed some money and headed out to where Calico was waiting for me.

" So wheres this charity food place,you were taking about yesterday" I asked,as Calico lead me through the streets of Queens she laughed tossing her head back making her blonde braid look longer then it was and it looked kinda pretty, she turned her warm brown eyes at me.

" is food the only thing you think about, look around - she extended her hands out - your in Queens, enjoy itnot so many people are as lucky as you to be here " Calico said, I shook my head at her, when I saw it like out of a dream four or five nuns where handing out bread and cups of coffe, ditching Calico I lined up when my turn came I drank down my coffe it even had sugar and the bread was fresh out of the oven, Calico was right Queens was the best place on earth.

After Breakfast we made our way over to the distribution center, Calico and I bought our papes and headed towards one of the bussiest places in Queens, Calico tried to explian to me how to sell but I cut her off and told her I learned from one of the best she was confused by this but she didn't ask . I wonder what Spot must of felt whe he figured out that I had used him and slipped right from under his nose. I would certainly like to see that reaction. Calico and I sold our last papes and headed back to the lodging house for dinner which I really needed becouse I was starving.

When we got back to the lodging house Chesire was talking to a couple of boys, as we got closer I could pick up a few words "real fun... your... chance".

"Calico, Rookie get over here I'd like you to meet two good friends of mine " Chesire called out, beckoning us toward the railing she was leaning on. Calico skiped out to them while I followed in a slower pace taking my time getting there. Calico was already making nicey nice with the taller looking figure, typical Calico. When I finally reached them, Calico was giggling like a fool and Chesire was grining like it was Christmas not get alot good looking boys around here.

" Who'se this Chesire you'se never said nothin 'bou two beutifull looking goils joining ya Newsies " the shorter one said.

" Racetrack,Blink this is Calico and uhh...Wonder cause we cant figure her out" Chesire said batting her eyes at Blink, I scowled at her really "Wonder" thats the best you can come up with, I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. The conversation continued I mostly tuned them out until something caught my attention.  
"Yeah you'se roighter than you'se ever been Blink, Spot was fumning you'se could practacly see the smoke comming out of his oirs" Racetrack Said, Chesire threw back her head and laughed her red hair falling out of her cap.  
" What got that jerk so ticked off " Chesire asked, still laughing.  
" I aint sure but soire was funny seeing him be so pissed at whatoiver it was he was so mad about" Blink said, with a smile ear to ear.  
" I hoird someone put his name to shame by stealing from him or something" Racetrack said, puffing smoke out.  
" Nah, you'se been smoking to much I bet he couldn't get into a goils pants " Blink said, everyone exploded in laughter but me, I felt my face go cherry red.  
" it was nice meeting you guys but I have to go eat something before I go crazy " I said, nodding to everyone and making my way to the kitchen in the lodging house but I lost my appitite all I grabbed was a cup of cold water and headed for the bunkroom nearly evryone was asleep, I changed into the slip Calico had given me and let my hair loose, I felt it cover my still hot face like a cape hiding me from the world. I got into bed and burried my head deep in the covers.

I was about to fall asleep when Calico and Chesire came in still giggling like five year olds. " What do you think Wonder was all about" CHesire asked giggling in beetwen,"I'm not sure but did you see her face it was so red " Calico said, " Maybe she was the one Spot could't get " Chesire said, they both started laughing until some girls started to shout at them to shut up.  
Oh great, what did I get myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke with my stomach growling its self off, really shouldn't of missed dinner las night. Oh. Last nights events came flooding back to me like the tide and my head was the sandbank they were crashing on. Perhaps I was just being paranoid it's not like I'd ever see Spot again, right. I threw my long legs over my bunk almost hitting my head on the one on top off me. The girls around me seemed to just be waking up from their slumber,Their wasn't as much boys as there where girls in the Queens newsies but that was more than fine with me, I dressed into some black pants and a white shirt, I threw on a brown jacket to keep the cold off today nature didn't seem to kind Today. I drowsily made my way out of the lodging house not waiting for Calico or any of the other girls who I hadn't met for some weird odd reason. I somewhat remembered my way through Queens, I had visited many times before with my parents to see My Aunt Julia and Uncle Ross I wondered how they were doing maybe I'd pay them a visit if I could find them that is.

The Nuns were already there waiting for us, I asked for two piece's this time and a cup of coffee to knock some sense in to my hands, when I finished I headed to the distribution center for my papes, The Headline wasn't to shabby, I mean the Trolley strike was old but with the right changes it was pure gold, Lets see maybe if you took away the part in which they got all the conspirators under hand and put chaos during arrests and then added that a copper was shot at by one of his partners instead of measly being grazed by a loose bullet, it would make it into a decent Headline worthy of a newsie like myself, I embarked through the streets of Queen shouting out Headlines, I enjoyed being on my own, earning a living even do it wasn't a very effective way of making money I was young I'd worry about the future when it came even if it was against my nature. I wasn't a very talkative person I let others do the talking, before I moved out of the Bronx I had a friend who liked to call herself an "introvert" at all times she even bragged about it, she was quite funny too and a pain in the behind, she was just coming out of her shell which is the most annoying process in the entire universe, Hmmm... Maybe I would go back to the Bronx to see how she turned out.

I Kept selling until it got dark, I only had One pape left maybe I should leave one for my self to see what I lie to people about. I stuffed th pape back in my bag and headed for the lodging house, Once I got there everyone seemed to be upstairs doing something terribly important, Did I care no not really, me being fed was much more important than anything they were up to, I walked into the kitchen, the stillness and quietness of the bottom floor was nerve-racking after being outside all day accompanied by sound . I saw a bowl of cold soup laying in an empty table it had a orange string tied to the spoon, Calico, I sat down and took my time digesting the food it wasn't like their was this big party everyone knew about but me. When I finished I headed up the stairs lazily running my hand past the wall as I went, once I got to the bunk room the nice, clean, organized room I had first seen was gone, pure turmoil met my eyes, I tried to find Calico through the maze of dresses,unmentionables, shoes, laces, and skirts, I spotted her over by a girl who was trying to squeeze into what seemed a corset .

" Calico, What on earth is going on here " I shouted at her through the noise of over exited girls,Calico looked at me like I had gone crazy.

" HOW ON EARTH DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT THERES A PARTY OVER AT THE IRVING HALL EVERY NEWSIE WITH HALF A BRAIN KNOWS " she said, as she tugged on the strings of the girls corset.

" Well, no one really gave me the memo " I responded,trying to sort out the items on the bed next to me,I was an organization freak I couldn't help myself  
" OH RIGHT, YOU LEFT EARLY THIS MORNGING WHEN CHESIRE TOLD US ABOUT IT, WELL ANYWAYS GO GET READY YOUR NOT MISSING THIS FOR THE WORLD" She said, smiling at me.  
"One problem, I don't really have a dress" I said, and looked down at my shuffling feet.  
"DON'T WORRY I GOT YOU COVERED "She said with a smile.

* * *

" I feel slightly uncomfortable Calico" I said, trying to shrink in the dress Calico had given me, It was red and very reviling It was low-cut and strapless, My bust felt like it had only felt so much air when I went swiming, which was very rare.

"But you look so good in it, only I could where that dress the way you do" she said, with a laugh.  
" I Know but this is so different then what I usally wear" I said, hugging my arms close to my body.  
"Look, Voilet you look totally hot in that dress and I even let you use my Blood Red lipstick I never do that unless its a really close friend" she said, hugging me I hugged her back.  
"Fine I'll stop complaning, mainly couse my hair is covering up my back but that is the only reason" I said feeling the conviction leaving my tounge, I drooped my arms to my sides and heard Calico laugh.

We walked for a while in the freezing wind, My breath was caught in my throat when we reached the inside of Irving hall It was so beutiful, being me I started to think about the architectical things about until Calico brought me back to life, We slowy wondered around until Calico went off to find Blink, Yeah real loyal Calico, I walked around a bit looking at my surrondings completely lost in the paths of my doom fell.  
I bumped into a vaguley familiar chest, before I knew it my head started calculating before I looked up.  
"Sorry" I muttered, then I looked up. It was spot.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Spot.

I felt my knees buckle, I started to back away from him and his mocking gaze.

"Give me reason why I shouldn't turn you's e into pulp ha " Spot said

I cant believe I'm playing this card.  
"Because I'm a girl you wouldn't hit a girl would ya " I said, and took off running, not waiting for an answer not wanting one either

I had to find Cheshire she was the only secure protection I had against Spot, Yes I realize its cowardly but I preferred to keep my face intact, the room or hall as you may call it was very crowded which obviously made it hard to run through and hard to find that ray of hope but the world was kind to me today I heard her crazy Laughter halfway across the room, I ran/slid over to her, she was sitting next to Racetrack, Kid Blink and some other boys who I didn't know.

" What brings you over here Wonder" Cheshire asked setting down her drink and looking at me.  
" Well... I'm in a little pickle here and a I was wondering if you knew a quick door way so-"  
" Now why would you want to that _doll_ then you'd miss out on the show" Curse that egotistical jerk. How could I be so stupid, Cheshire was a leader of course she would sit with the other leaders, Stupid Stupid Stupid. I am now mentally slapping myself on the head numerous times.  
" Yeah, Wonder just come and sit here with us why dontcha " Racetrack suggested waving me over to the empty seat next to him.  
" Its not every day you get to sit next to the high and mighty" Kid blink said, I took a deep breath, Just remember Violet food, bed, bath don't screw it up.  
" I'm sure a couple of minutes wont hurt anyone" But me.  
" That's the spirit" Race said and padded the seat next to him, I walked over and sat down.  
" Cowboy, Davy,Spot I's like you to meet Wonder" Race said. Oh no.  
" I'se alroidy now her " Spot said taking a seat next to Cowboy.  
" Really and how do you know one of my star newsies" Cheshire asked, suddenly interested.  
" Should I tell them or will you " Spot said, Daring me to deny it with his eyes, so that's how its going to be, Let the games begin.  
" Oh, yes we go way back to what two hours"  
"It was more like a morning"  
" Really it felt more like an eternity"  
" Oh well soft porceloin doll like you'se wouldn't last, its a good thing you left"  
"Maybe I just didn't like the people in Brooklyn" That was a complete lie my Ma's from Brooklyn well was.  
Spot was about to say something probably an insult when the lights dimmed and a sweet voice started to sound from the stage that used to be empty.  
" That's Medda " Race's whisper sent a shiver down my spine.  
Whoever Medda was she had a beautiful voice, I wondered what it would feel like to go up there and sing in front of millions of people, must feel nice. I relaxed a bit, Medda's sweet voice was like a lullaby, MY eyes started to get heavy, my brain began to shut down, the only thing I was aware of was her voice. I closed my eyes.

* * *

" Wonder, Wonder, WONDER"

My eyes flew open "I'm up" I said in a slurry voice.I tried to rub my neck when I noticed that my head was resting on Race's shoulder, I pulled away embarrassed, I was sure my cheeks were red by the hot feeling in my face." You'se slept all the way through Medda's show" Race said with a chuckle. "Oh A Sorry for sleeping on your shoulder" I said, looking down at the table. " It was nothing but if your really sorry you'll pay me back with a dance" Race said. I looked at him puzzled " But I thought the party was already over" I regretted it as soon as the words left my lips, everyone even Spot exploded into laughter."Wonder the night just barely started" Cowboy said putting his arm over a girl who later on I found out was Sarah. "Come on Wonder I'm going to show you some 'hattan finery " Racetrack said pulling me up to my wobbly feet."I'm not much of a dancer" I said as he lead me to where some other people where already dancing, he turned to me " Don't worry I am, its easy Just let me lead" He said, placing one hand on my waist and the other grabbed my hand, I had seen some people dance before I think my hand suppose to go on his shoulder. he started leading me slowly, at first I felt stiff and rigid like but soon I dot know how but Race made me loosen up and soon we were dancing like one not two random strangers.

Once the dance was over I was slightly disappointed. ( Repeat that to anyone and you better sleep with one eye open). We went back to the table where I could feel Spots hateful gaze follow me he was probably still angry about what I said.  
" So what was that thing you where asking about when you came over here Wonder " Cheshire said looking at her drink.  
" Oh that, its nothing now" I said, glancing at spot who was talking to Cowboy.  
" Good, you seemed real scared" She said.  
" Oh I wasn't scared just a little nervous" I said avoiding her gaze.  
" Ever danced with someone Wonder " Race asked.  
" No not really, well not like that anyways" I said with a blush.  
" Not like what ?" Spot asked, Ugh, just when things were starting to get nice.  
" None of your business Spot " I said, glaring at him to Shut Up.  
" Well it is if you'se talking where I'se be sitting" Spot said. I rolled my eyes.  
" What makes you think you can look into to my personal conversations"  
" So its a personal conversation now, I _wonder _what secrets you may be whispering about " he said clearly wanting to tick me off.  
" Its not like that Spot, Why cant you just go back to your conversation and stay out of mine while you're at it " I said through gritted teeth  
" Don't talk that way to me _Doll _" Spot said, gripping the table like it was dear like it self. I took a deep breath, I opened my mouth to answer him when Cheshire cut me off. " Relax you two you're starting to sound like an old married couple " Everyone laughed but Spot and me.  
" Don't be so serious about it I was just joking" she said when she saw my expression. I felt like glaring at her, I sighed and rested back on my seat, and looked around, the place really was beautiful, the walls were red and decorated with gold markings that swirled making it look like a complex map that had a hidden key to it, the seats where soft as velvet and red probably to hide stains, the floors where of African Mahogany I only knew because Pa was a carpenter and we used to get some expensive request, Once there was this man who came asking for a music box for his little girl made out of African Mahogany, its a very hard type of wood he must of had a pretty rough little girl, Pa asked me to help him out on designing it maybe because I was a little girl at the time their was some left over wood when Pa finished making it so he made a Pretty comb for me and Mama painted it she was an artist, I still had it with me but it was back at the lodging house with the clothes Calico had given me, CALICO, I hadn't seen her since she went off to see Kid Blink but she wasn't here. I stood up " I Have to go find a friend and make sure she's all right" I said and left. I looked around for Calico I even called her name a couple of times, I had only known Calico for a few days but this wasn't like her to be gone for so long. I walked around aimlessly I was about to give up when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark room. It was Calico.  
" Calico what happened to you ?" I asked, Her hair was in tangles, her eyes where red and blotchy, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
" I don't know one minute I was talking to Kid Blink the next I was here all alone" She said, between sobs, I frowned at her.  
" I'm taking you home" I Paused did I just say home. Not now Violet friend in trouble. I looked around the dark room for something that would keep her safe from the wind. While I looked around I found "pieces" to the puzzle that my mind had made but my heart denied.I found a brown coat and helped Calico into it. I nodded at her, turned the knob and peeked outside their was a legitimate crowd no one significant to us would be able to spot us. I grabbed Calico's hand and lead her out of Irving hall into the night and guided her back the way we came but we were cut short by a certain someone.  
" Get out of the way Spot, My friend isn't well " I say, I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Well I know she's not well if she's with you'se" He said, Amusement shining through his blue eyes.  
"Not know Spot mock me later I have to get her home" I would barrel through every of his goons If it meant getting Calico somewhere safe.  
" Take the blonde " He said to one of his goons I didn't try to stop them it would only her Calico more than she already was.  
" What are you doing " I said.  
" Isn't it obvious I'm getting my revenge" he said,running a hand through my curls Normally I would of kneed him in the balls for touching me but I was in no position to make any foolish attacks, yet.  
" What do you want" I ask , I close my eyes waiting for whatever it is. He closed the gap between us in one step leaned his head toward my ear and whispered" Usually I would soak ya an let you'se go in you merry way,but your not the usual are you" he placed one hand on my waist then the other." I have something different for you, you'se gave me a lot of time to think about should of stayed home tonight ".  
" Just spit it out" I spat. " Don't be so impatient about it" He said , he moved his hands to my cheeks looked me straight in the eyes then slapped me, I crumbled to the ground. I hear Calico cry out, Spot pulled me up by the hair, making my head be bent back as he looked me in the eyes. he slapped me again but this time it didn't hurt as much. " Look, if you'se want your friend here to see tomorrow, everyday you'se going to meet me everyday at the Brooklyn bridge at sundown and if you'se ever late or don't show guess whose going to make up for it" he said turning me towards Calico, She was struggling against her own Idiot . Spot made me face him again, I felt like a puppet and Spot was the puppet master.  
" Is that clear" he said, I nodded he threw me on the ground and he and his goons left one boy not much older then me mouthed sorry to me as he went by, He might be sorry but he didn't do anything to help me or calico, Slowly I crawled over to Calico and rocked her in the street until it started to rain. Slowly I got up and put one arm around Calico and half dragged her back to Queens.


End file.
